Field
Embodiments related to earphone keepers, are disclosed. More particularly, embodiments relate to earphone keepers for preventing tangling of earphone cables.
Background Information
Consumer electronics device, such as mobile phones, desktop computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, or portable media devices, typically include plugs for providing an audio output. Headphones are commonly used by consumers to listen to the audio output. For example, ear-fitting headphones, also known as earphones, may be plugged into the consumer electronics device to consume music.